Princess Leia (character)
Princess Leia is a character in the short parody video Star Wars VII - Return of the Empire. She is portrayed by Liz Katz. In Star Wars VII - Return of the Empire Tatooine Kidnapping Princess Leia is first seen in the video when she attempts to meet up with the droids C-3PO, R2-D2, and Wall-E on the planet Tatooine in the desert. Nearby, Jawas spy on her. As she tells them to hurry up, suddenly, Tusken Raiders appear from behind rocks and ambush the droids, distracting them. In the chaos, the Jawas drag her away, kidnapping her. Enslavement to Caterpillar It is then implied that the captive princess is taken to the great Caterpillar's palace. Caterpillar enslaves the princess as his personal slave girl and forces her to wear a metal bikini for his pleasure. He also places a collar around her neck, with a chain attached to it, held by Caterpillar's many arms. The princess looks humiliated and disgusted at the thought of being Caterpillar's prized trophy and personal slave, while the court jester, Salicious Crumb, laughes at her misfortune. As a slave girl with royal status, Leia may have been worth from 5 to 7 million credits. Luke and Han arrive at Caterpillar's palace in order to rescue Leia from her slavery. However, as she tries to warns them that they're walking into a trap, Caterpillar pulls on her chain, silencing her. Caterpillar is not willing to free his slave, and orders stormtroopers to shoot them. A gunfight ensues between the two sides, while Leia looks on worried. During the gunfight, Han manages to shoot Leia's chain, freeing her. The three escape the room while an enraged Caterpillar sees his prized possession escape. The trio manage to escape in the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing Fighter, heading towards the Death Star. There, they confront Emperor Walt, but are subdued to his force lightning strikes on them. He laughes, stating that they now work for him. Leia is later seen working in Disneyland, sorting out the flags near the Castle. Expanded Story (NON-CANON) Liz did not particularly enjoy the desert. She has sand stuck in her boots and in hair. "I really hate this planet," she muttered to herself. However, she had to complete the mission given to her by the Rebellion. She was meant to meet up with the droids C-3PO, R2-D2, and Wall-E. In a desert. In the middle of nowhere. On the planet Tatooine. Posing as the Rebel's leader, Princess Leia, she wore a white gown-like dress, with two slits that went halfway up the upper half of her legs. Accompanying the dress was a silver belt which was attached at her waist, and the Princess' well known cinnamon bun hairstyle. Liz knew that the droids had vital information on the plans of the new weapons designed by the Empire. But of all places, why did it have to be Tatooine? She knew the risk of posing as Princess Leia when she agreed to the task. The Empire would stop at nothing to kill her. However, there was something more than Stormtroopers, being arrested or tortured that scared her; the Hutt and Caterpillar gangsters. Liz had heard of what happened to Leia when she, along with Luke and others, attempted to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. At first, the plan seemed to work fine, with Leia, posing as the bounty hunter Bouush, managed to 'sell' Chewbacca and gain the trust of Jabba. That all turned bad when Leia was caught freeing Han from carbonate freeze. Han was sent off to the dungeons. But Leia? No, she was not sent to the dungeons. Jabba seemed to be interested in her, and instead, offered his tongue to Leia, which dripped with slime and drool from the Hutt, disgusting the Princess. She was then forced into slavery as Jabba's new slave girl and prisoner, wearing a skimpy bikini and chained to the throne, Jabba bending her to his will. The recount of the story was enough to send shivers down her spine. Liz couldn't bear to think what it would be like to be chained to a giant slimy slug and it bending her to his will. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She needed to focus on the mission. One false move, and it was compromised. The Empire would surely crush the Rebellion if the plans were not retrieved. Coming to a clearing between two mesas, all she saw was sand, rocks, sand, and nothing else for miles. "Where are those droids?" she questioned herself, annoyed. Suddenly, Liz spotted three droids below on a pathway. C-3PO, R2-D2 and Wall-E! There they were! She started to motion for them to come and hurry up. Imperial spies could be anywhere. Hang on, Liz thought, What are those silhouettes moving behind the rocks? She then realised, to her horror, they were Tusken Raiders. Leaping out, the Raiders attacked the droids, causing chaos whilst distracting them. Liz suddenly felt small hands grab her arm. Looking down, she saw several Jawas holding stun guns. Struggling to release herself, she knew the mission would fail she didn't get those plans. However, the Jawas, using their stun guns, zapped her unconscious. "No.." Liz groaned as she fell, hitting the hot sand that the twin Suns were beating down upon. ******* Liz's eyes were blurry as she opened them. As her eyes refocused, she took in her surroundings. Dark, smooth rock walls surrounded the room, with little or dim light shining from lit torches. The room was filled with an odour which put her off; a mixture of smoke and the smell of a creature that hadn't showered for years. Suddenly, she heard a commanding, deep voice. "Bring her forward!" the voice called. She felt a hand on each of her arm roughly pull her forward, into the light. It was a Gammorean guard that dragged her. Seeing the pig-like creature, she began to slightly panick. Was she a prisoner of the Hutts? No, the creature calling spoke in English. Turning her head towards the front, Liz saw an enormous creature known as the notorious gangster, Caterpillar. Her worst fear was confirmed true. She was a prisoner of Caterpillar. "At last we have the lovely Princess Leia!" Caterpillar boomed, pleased with his capture. Liz suddenly realised; Caterpillar still thought she was Leia. Perhaps if I reveal my true identity, he'll let me go? Liz thought. "I'm sorry, Caterpillar, but you are mistaken. I am Liz, a friend of Princess Leia who was posing as her." she said. Caterpillar stared at her Behind the Scenes Princess Leia is portrayed by cosplayer and actress Liz Katz. The character is based upon the character of the same name, Princess Leia Organa, in the original Star Wars trilogy. The costumes worn refer to the classic white gown Leia wore in Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope and the metal bikini wore during her enslavement to Jabba the Hutt in Star Wars Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. Costumes At the very start, Leia is first seen wearing her classic white dress costume. The costume had a silver belt which she attached at her waist, while the bottom of the dress had two openings that went halfway up the upper half of her legs. She wore her iconic cinnamon bun hairstyle. However, her white dress is stripped off of her when she arrives at Caterpillar's palace. Forced to serve under him, she wears a slave metal bikini. The bikini consisted of a bra with golden cleavage, curving around, suggesting her feminine curves. The bottom part consisted golden skirt plates and flowing veils. The plates, again, has curves and circles around, again suggesting her feminine curves. She was also forced to wear golden snake bracelets on her wrist and upper arm, suggesting that Caterpillar owns her. She also wore a collar which was attached with a chain around her neck, showing Caterpillar's mastery over Leia. Unknown It unknown why Caterpillar desired Leia as his slave girl, or how he knew she was on Tatooine. He probably thought that capturing her and making the captive princess his slave girl would show to every one that even Princess Leia could be brought down to a lowly state. Leia, while she is wearing her slave bikini, is seen to have a tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. It is unknown how or why she got the tattoo. She might have been branded by Caterpillar as a sign of him owning her. Other Media Princess Leia appears again in Princess Leia's Daddy Issues - Character Therapy and Iggy Azalea - "Fancy" Parody STAR WARS EPISODE VII. In Princess Leia's Daddy Issues - Character Therapy, Princess Leia (portrayed by Liz Katz) goes to a therapy session where she talks about her father and his approval. She wears the slave bikini, but without the chain and neck collar. In Iggy Azalea - "Fancy" Parody STAR WARS EPISODE VII, while others sing a rap, Princess Leia (again portrayed by Liz Katz) dances seductively that would have most been show to Caterpillar for pleasure. She wears the slave bikini along with the chain and neck collar. Gallery Slave Liz.jpg Slave Liz and Caterpillar.jpeg|The Slave Princess with her Master, Caterpillar Slave Liz Chained.jpg Slave Liz Full Costume.jpg Slave Liz(1).jpg Slave Liz Chained(1).jpg Slave Liz Chained(2).jpg Slave Liz Chained(3).jpg Slave Liz Escape.jpg Slave Liz Tattoo.jpg Captive Liz.jpg Slave bikini front.jpg Liz White Robes (1).jpg Liz White Robes (2).jpg Liz White Robes (3).jpg Slave Liz Dances (1).jpg|Leia dances for Caterpillar. image.jpg|Leia's Master, Caterpillar, dominating over her.